


An Empty Throne

by a_loser



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: #AT, #adventuretime, #marceline, #princessbubblegum, Angst, F/F, Sadness, myfirstwork, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loser/pseuds/a_loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a crown that cannot be seen, and can never be removed</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is my first work, and it's short. If anyone likes this, I'll probably die.

 It was only in the dark that she felt this way. Some days it was almost unbearable. That empty sensation of being completely and utterly alone

 

There was no way to escape this feeling, not without someone, _anyone,_ to hold her or hug her and tell her it would be brighter, better in the morning, when all the demons ran away and the fear was no longer there.

 

But no. There was no one. And there would be no one in the morning, to wake her up from the abyssal nightmare that would continue to be her lonely and irrelevant life.

There was no such savior for a queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, thank you anyone who took the time to read this, but it's over now! If you think it has potential, let me know, and maybe I'll continue it. You could even give me suggestions as to how it should go?


End file.
